


Don't Forget Them

by KendallJade



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe fluff, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor Character Death, Multi, Reincarnation, Reincarnation sorta, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallJade/pseuds/KendallJade
Summary: What happens to an animal that has been held in captivity its whole life when it's set free? It runs. That’s the short and simple answer. Because what else would it do. Another question, how long would it live in this new freedom? Depends. The survival of this animal depends on its surroundings, what can the animal do to survive and what will be trying to hunt it down, like the prey it is.Karl needed to remember. He couldn't stop traveling but he needed his memory. Now.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 21
Kudos: 135





	1. Ode to Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> This is not shipping the real people! This is based off their DSMP characters! 
> 
> This is my first multi-chapter fic and I am hoping that I will be able to keep up with the updates. I also have not written for the fandom before so be warned. 
> 
> I want to thank @RandomFanfictions

I can’t forget, not now, not ever. 

Karl had just returned from another of his ‘adventures’ and the memories of the trip were fresh on his mind. He quickly went to his library and grabbed a fresh book and quill. Sitting at his desk he dipped the pen in the ink and let his mind roam. Every single last piece of information he could remember, from the past anyway. 

Karl finished his work and pulled out yet another book. Now that the past was remembered he needed to put his own thoughts onto paper.

Maybe that would help the memory. 

_Diary #26_

_It happened again. I went to the inbetween. The place that’s supposed to help and yet every time I’m there I feel like I lose more and more of my memories. Not that there is much left._

_I remember my name. Karl._

_Maybe it just feels good to write that out so that I know. I know that it’s real and that I still exist. I’m still here. A human. Still here._

_The present._

_What is the present in a time traveler's life? The present is anytime that I am. Existence is subjective. I technically exist in every timeline possible because I can, I have the ability to be infinite._

_Unlike others._

_I remember Sapnap and Quackity._

_Sapnap and Quackity are stuck in their timeline. Their present. And I’m free to go._

_What happens to an animal that has been held in captivity its whole life when it's set free? It runs. That’s the short and simple answer. Because what else would it do. Another question, how long would it live in this new freedom? Depends. The survival of this animal depends on its surroundings, what can the animal do to survive and what will be trying to hunt it down, like the prey it is._

_I am a freed animal. Now I need to survive._

_Writing is something I could always do; before I found out I could time travel, writing was an escape from the reality of the world. I could go to a new place and have control without having to leave my home and go into the real world._

_Sapnap and Quackity were always there for me and I am so ever thankful for them, but the memories are.. Leaving._

_The memories are leaving faster and faster each time I time travel. And yet I cannot stop. If I stop I’m back to being that caged animal. I can’t go back._

_The Inbetween, I was told it would help. I was told I needed to explore the whole thing and then I can learn to remember._

_Did I ever have to learn to remember before?_

Karl set his pen down. That was enough writing for now. He went back upstairs to his fiancés. They were being loud, he noticed as he got closer to the top of the stairs. It was warmer than it was in the basement. The fireplace was lit and his fiancés were in the living room talking. 

The closer Karl got to the heat the more he was taken back to the masquerade, there was the egg. The egg was hot. He remembered falling in love during the ball. It was painful. He fell too quickly, he died and Karl could do nothing.

It had been a while since the masquerade and his adventures never stopped. The adventures had taught him many things and he felt like he should have so much life experience and yet he stood a broken shell of lives that were not his own; lives he lived and wrote about that replaced his own, his own life right here, in this timeline. 

He needed to find a way to get his life back. 

The look on Sir Billiam’s and the Butler’s faces as they chased after him were suddenly the only thing he could see when he reached the top of the stairs. What would have happened if he had not time traveled at that exact moment and gotten to the Inbetween for the first time? 

Karl felt he had no control over when it happened, as if there was a higher power in control here. 

The image reminded him of what his cause was. To protect the present and to protect his friends. The egg was old. Karl needed to change something and save everyone. 

He didn’t care what he lost to do so. 

A warmth formed on Karl’s upper arm, snapping him out of his thoughts and erasing the image of his near death from his head. 

“Hey why are you just standing here c’mon.” Sapnap’s hand was warm on his cheek while he wiped his tears. 

Karl sniffed as smiled, he could be here with them. “Live in the present.” He tried to tell himself this in the hopes that he would forget about the past. For now. He wanted to spend time with his fiancés without being depressed by the memories from a time well before him. 

Sapnap grabbed Karl’s hand and led him to the living room, away from the basement and the books and the memories. It was warm in the living room, surrounded by the two. They talked loud and he appreciated how it drowned out his thoughts. 

Live in the present.

* * *

That night, they laid in their bed. Karl was between the two and feeling warmer and safer than ever. He thought. He couldn’t sleep and his brain was running a million miles a minute. He needed to get up and let some steam out. 

Karl didn’t know how to do that but two ideas came to mind. He could either run and physically exhaust himself, or he could go down to the basement and write whatever he needed to in order to fall asleep. 

Karl didn’t want to get sweaty so he went to his basement, slipping his hoodie on as he walked out the door. 

The basement was cold. As it normally was, though, in the early hours of the morning it seemed more so. Karl lit a lantern and carried it down the stairs with him viewing the steps. He knew the steps by memory and yet he looked at each step as he went down. Karl was getting more and more cautious as he felt his memory slip away. 

Karl reached his library and pulled a new book off the shelf. He felt the crack of the book's spine resonate within him as he sat at his desk. He pulled out a bottle of ink and a quill and began to write his thoughts. 

_Diary #27_

_Today was good. I returned to the “present” and was able to spend time with Sapnap and Quackity. We played a few board games and listened to fire in the fireplace. Quackity made dinner and Sapnap helped cut up some vegetables. It was a nice day._

_Sapnap found me crying on my way up the stairs. I don’t think he knows why. He couldn’t. Nobody knows. I know. I know. I know. They do not know, they cannot know. It is not a piece of knowledge I need to share now. Soon._

_Anyways._

_I wrote today some, about a trip I took. It isn’t, I can’t remember it anymore… it seems so distant, almost like it never happened in the first place. It did happen right? Yeah it had to have, I wrote about it._

_I did._

_Sapnap saw me crying today. Haha. Oh I already wrote that._

_I hope I get to stay here for a little while longer, I don’t want to time travel again. Why is that the only thing I can’t forget? It's like it's pinned to the front of my brain. I want to forget it, I want to enjoy my time without having to worry about the fact I might be teleported at any second._

_I don’t want to go now. I want to live with them for a little longer._

_I cannot forget Sapnap and Quackity._

Karl closed the book, his mouth feeling dry. He suddenly felt his stomach turn and his hands tingle. His eyes opened wide and he started sprinting towards the stairs. Maybe he could outrun it. Run from the portal transferring him to another time; A time away from his loved ones and out on his own. He might fall in love again, might see that same person die. Maybe he would get to see a town go crazy in search for a murderer who was never there. Maybe he would get to meet new friends and save his family. 

Maybe they would succeed in killing him this time. 

The portal opened.


	2. It's Nice to Meet You. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl time travels to a new place that he's unfamiliar with, the people he meets feel like home but he can't place his finger on why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta'd by @RandomFanfictions 
> 
> Hey!! Second chapter is out, I'm super excited that I started this and chose to do multiple chapter!! 
> 
> I forgot to add Ranboo to the end of the chapter last time, his character is named Luther and I am a bit upset I forgot to add him onto it, but here we are with him! I promise to start introducing the rest of the characters soon!!

When Karl fell through the portal he saw a huge town full of people who looked familiar but were complete strangers to him. Karl noticed the cool wind that made a shiver run down his spine, it was cold. There was a donkey, carrying a cart of apples. Townspeople gathered around a man standing on a box. 

He was tall without the box but it gave him another foot of height. He had blonde hair sticking out from under a hat he wore on his head; It covered his face. 

Karl was reminded of a face he couldn’t quite remember, a man who stood tall and had people to listen to him; He didn’t like the man he didn’t remember. 

In the crowd the children gathered in the front, all eyes locked as the man recited a speech. The townspeople seemed to look with great curiosity as well tho some tried to feign disbelief. Karl could see the undertone of interest in their eyes. 

This man is important. His story is important. 

Someone bumped into Karl from behind, he was knocked onto the ground. The man grabbed Karl from behind with a quiet sorry. He was warm. Karl turned and smiled at the man, opening his mouth to say something along the lines of “It’s fine” but the words died on his mouth. A man who looked way too familiar for comfort was behind him. He had a hat and was shorter than Karl, though not by much, maybe a few inches. 

“Hey, are you okay?” The man said, removing his arms from Karl's shoulders. 

“I.. I am fine.” Karl said, blinking. “It’s fine!” He corrected putting his hands up. 

“Are you going to see Edward talk about his ‘adventures’?” The man in front of him gestured with his head. The man on the box was Edward. 

“Oh, I am new in town, I don’t really know where I’m going.” Karl put a finger behind his back at Edward. “He seems a bit over the top for me.” 

The man smiled and held his hand out. “I don’t really know what that means but I’m Victoriano, it sounds fancier then it should to me but would you like to join me?” 

Karl shook his hand. “I’m Karl. Sure, joining you sounds better than listening to this guys bullshit.” 

The man, Victoriano backed up and grabbed the handles of his cart again, wheeling right past Edward as he seemed to accentuate his voice louder. When they were out of sight of the crowd Karl and Victoriano began to have a conversation about their lives. 

It was different to Karl, but he assumed it was normal here. Vicotoriano asked Karl about his life and where he was from. A pause, Karl stopped in his tracks. Victoriano seemed to notice the pause and glanced back at him. 

“Why are you stopping? If you can’t remember anything that’s fine, no worries!” Victoriano gave Karl a soft smile and began to continue towards wherever they were going. 

Karl followed after, he imagined the cart was heavy and Victoriano just wanted to get back. “Why..?” 

“Why what?” A pause. “Everyone has theirs stories friend, and maybe you can’t remember yours, just keep it going.” 

Karl smiled, he might not have remembered where he was from but he could tell he wanted to stay here. In a town he couldn’t remember arriving at. “How did you know I couldn’t remember?” 

“You look like you don’t know much, not to say you look stupid or anything don’t think that, just that you’re new and your mind isn’t burdened with anything.” 

“Oh,” Karl said and they continued forward.

* * *

Victoriano led Karl to a small building with smoke billowing out the top. 

“This is the blacksmith!” He said, Karl noticed the enthusiasm in his voice. 

Victoriano parked the cart in front of the brick building and went inside. When Karl went in he noticed a man who was taller than the other already inside. 

“I’m back,” Victoriano said to the man's back. 

“That’s good, did you get everything we needed? This order is kinda big, I could use your help.” 

“Yeah yeah, could you turn around man? I found someone.” 

The man turns around and makes eye contact with Karl for a few seconds before smiling, “I’m Cedric, nice to meet you? Are you new in town?” 

“I’m Karl, it's a pleasure to meet you.” Karl looked at Victoriano and then back at Cedric, “I actually just got here today.” 

“Ah, surprised you didn’t stay in town to listen to Edward talk, he usually catches everyone's attention.” 

“So I have heard,” Karl smiled as he looked at Victoriano. 

“Ah, he told you about him, I hope it wasn’t anything too bad, the guy hasn’t done anything bad in his life he’s just a liar and a narcissist.” 

“I didn’t, Cedric, honestly what you just said was probably meaner than anything I said.” Victoriano laughed. 

“Ok, ok, let's get to work, this order needs to be in by tomorrow and we still have like six tools to make.” 

Vicotoriano sighed and grabbed the half-finished axe that Cedric was holding out to him, Karl had no idea how to make tools and stood awkwardly at the door. 

“If you want to help you can clean or something,” Cedric chuckled, “We can show you around later, or you can go now and explore on your own.” 

The noise of metal on metal filled the room as the two began working, Karl looked around and found a broom to begin sweeping. An eerie feeling had made its home in his stomach and he didn't want to go around the small town by himself, not when he had just arrived.

* * *

The two finished what they could of the order for today, setting down their materials and putting away the finished tools, they see Karl with his head down at the table. He’s napping. Cedric assumes he’s tired from the long travel from wherever he came from, Victoriano isn’t so sure. 

This man had seemingly popped out of nowhere with no memory of where he came from. Strange. Victoriano didn’t mind that he was here in the blacksmith with them, it was nice to have more company than his only friend. 

They seemed to be the only two in the village that didn’t fall for all of Edward’s stories. 

Cedric was once friends with Edward when they were kids, and you would always see them together. The two were famous for staying in the woods all day till the sun set, but then one day Edward stopped talking to him. 

Edward started playing with other people, avoiding Cedric as much as he could. He never talked to him and never played in the woods with him anymore. Cedric became very sad, that’s when Victoriano had become friends with him.

Cedric didn’t feel better for a long time. 

A few years later Victoriano convinced Cedric to go to a camp with him to learn from a famous blacksmith across the land. The trip lasted a year, it was the most fun either boy had ever had. When they got back Edward had become well known all throughout their town and plenty of the surrounding towns. 

Cedric had seemed to fall back into a slump after that. 

Victoriano was there for him though, they opened up this blacksmith and now they made tons of sales all over the world. It was okay. Cedric had been doing better in the recent year and Victoriano was proud of him. 

The fear of Edward ruining his progress had been a fear Victoriano dealt with everyday, that one day he would walk in and ruin everything with some small, meaningless words. 

It would be fine, Cedric is strong. 

Victoriano snapped back into the present when he heard Cedric shaking the man and his soft voice pulling Karl from his sleep. 

“Hey Karl, we’re finished and ready to go out to explore if you are.” 

Karl blinked and looked around, he seemed confused but regained his composure soon enough. “Oh, yeah I.. I’m ready.” 

Cedric smiled as Victoriano laughed. Karl stretched and stood up, stumbling slightly. 

“Where are we going?” Karl asked as they walked out the door. 

The sun was sure to set soon and the air had become colder. 

“Ah,” Cedric thought, “Just around, not much to see.” 

They walked down the cobble streets and passed houses that were too close together. The town square was cleared of people despite the sun still being up. Karl didn’t see any people at all. Weird. There were so many people earlier, surrounding the man they called Edward. 

Why had the lively town turned into a ghost town at the first signs of darkness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished Character List   
> Edward is Dream  
> Victoriano is Quackity  
> Apollo is Technoblade  
> Cedric is Sapnap  
> Orpheus is Wilbur  
> Henry is Tubbo  
> Theseus is Tommy  
> Luther is Ranboo
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying this fic! I am having a lot of fun writing it!!


	3. Forgotten Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a man who had a wife and a son. They lived in this village, a few houses down from here actually, and they were a perfect family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not shipping the real people! This is based off their DSMP characters!
> 
> Chapter 3!! I am very shocked that I have been working on this fic for 3 weeks now, I hope you all are enjoying the updates as much as I am! And I do intend to bring the other characters in soon, thinking next chapter!! 
> 
> I want to thank @RandomFanfictions for beta-ing! 
> 
> Sorry this is a little late, this week has been quite busy but here we are anyway!

“Where is everyone?” 

“Oh, everyone goes inside when the sun starts to set, an old legend around here. Apparently there is a killer in the woods who only kills after dark.” Victoriano gave dramatic hand gestures.

“I’m not sure a lot of people believe in it but everyone still hides away all the same, each and every night people are locked up in their houses.” Cedric supplied. 

The three boys continued through the village, the feeling of dread still ate away at his stomach. He felt safer with the two locals with him, but he couldn't explain the little swirl as they made their way through the empty streets. 

The village was inherently pretty and Karl would have enjoyed himself much more if he weren't so frightened of the untold legend. The houses had a sort of elegance and familiarity about them that made Karl feel warm, though the stone they were made of was probably just the opposite. 

They ended the tour in front of the forest line, the sun was setting and the sky was filled with colors. 

“Alright we should probably head home now.” Victoriano said with a look at Cedric, it was unreadable to Karl but Cedric seemed to understand and they made their way to the blacksmith. 

The sounds from the woods on their way home made Karl want to believe the stories.

* * *

“Can you tell me the story of the woods?” Karl asked from the bed they had found for him. 

They were all above the blacksmith, fireplace warming the whole room. 

“Sure. Cedric, do you want to start or should I?” 

“You can start and I’ll add on when I need to.” Cedric responded. 

A scream from the woods was the only noise before Victoriano started the story. 

“There was a man who had a wife and a son. They lived in this village, a few houses down from here actually, and they were a perfect family. The man worked as a butcher and his wife was a seamstress, she could make clothes out of anything. The son was a student, he went to a school in another town, many miles away. While the son was away the man went crazy. He killed three people during the night and took his wife into the woods with him. They have never been seen again.” 

Cedric butt in, “Well, if anyone did see them then they didn’t live to tell the story.” 

Victoriano rolled his eyes but didn’t disagree and continued, “The people the man had killed were apparently in his way when he was outside at night and he pulled up his butcher knife and killed them before running home and grabbing his wife. Their son was told they were dead and he came to claim their stuff. He moved into their house and his family still lives there, people claim it's cursed.” 

“Why does that make people not want to go outside at night anymore though?” Karl asked with a slight tilt to his head. 

“Ah ah ah, let me get there.” Victoriano shushed, “A few years back these guys were outside near the woods just after the sunset, it is said that they were aware of the tales and were trying to get people to believe that they weren’t real… They never made it back to their home after that and many people say there were screams all night coming from the forest…” 

Victoriano seemed to attract a glum aura around him and Cedric cut in, “There have been other disappearances too, a few girls were out about 3 years ago and they went ‘camping’ in the forest despite the warnings offered to them. Another group of kids disappeared 2 years ago.” Cedric trailed off. 

“Wait then why did you say that a lot of people didn’t believe in it?” Karl interjected. 

“People don’t want to believe in it because that makes it real. If people don’t acknowledge it and they pretend it’s just an old urban legend then they feel safer in their homes and during the day.” Cedric rubbed the back of his neck. 

“And I am sure that if someone else disappears they will just pretend it didn’t happen, get replacements as needed. That’s what they always do.” 

Karl thought on the topic for a few seconds before Cedric continued. “Well we best get some rest, Victoriano and I have more work to do in the morning.” 

“Oh.. yeah we best sleep!” Victoriano let out a quiet chuckle and laid down, facing away from Karl, toward Cedric. 

Cedric smiled at Karl before laying down too.

Karl also laid out on his bed, but he didn’t sleep. Thoughts and grievances plagued him. How did he get to the village? Why didn’t he know anything about himself other than his name? Why did Victoriano and Cedric warm up to him so quickly? Why did Edward seem so important? 

The thoughts didn’t go away till near sunrise when he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Cedric, being the early riser he was, woke up before anyone else. The sun had come up not long ago and was still making its way over the horizon. People were starting to come out of their houses and Cedric could hear the early morning birds and the people interacting in the cobble streets. He enjoyed the morning a lot. 

It was a peaceful time of the day. Like the night but without the underlying fear. 

Nobody here was afraid of the mornings, they didn’t have to pretend that nothing was happening in the mornings. Everyone enjoyed being able to walk freely with no fear of their screams being ignored and forcefully removed from everyone's heads, forgotten like all the other screams they had heard. 

Cedric likes mornings...

He knew he couldn’t sit in his bed all day, work to finish, so he walked over to Victoriano and shook him awake. He didn’t have a natural alarm clock like Cedric did so he made it his responsibility to wake him up. 

“What do you want?” Victoriano mumbled into the pillow, pushing his hand into Cedric’s face. 

“It’s time to get up! We have lots of work to do.” Cedric whispered into his ear.

Victoriano sighed before sitting up, “It’s too early for this.” 

“Yeah, yeah, get up old man.” 

He lugged his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, “I’m a year older than you, bitch.” 

They quietly laughed after a glance at Karl and went downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify the characters for the story, just so you can kind of imagine it better!  
> Karl is Karl  
> Edward is Dream  
> Victoriano is Quackity  
> Apollo is Technoblade  
> Cedric is Sapnap  
> Orpheus is Wilbur  
> Henry is Tubbo  
> Theseus is Tommy


	4. Do You Recognize The Sounds of the Past?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My dad really liked Greek mythology!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much @RandomFanfictions for the beta and the title <3 
> 
> Week 4 of the fic babee!!
> 
> I'm super happy with the fact that I'm still super interested in the idea of the fic, and the way that everyone is reading it is probably one of the leading reasons so thank you all!! I hope I'm not letting anyone down with the writing, but thank you all so much anyway!!

Karl wakes up to the sun peaking through the windows with force. He walks down the cobble stairs to find the blacksmith emptied; where were Victoriano and Cedric? After some looking around he found nothing, they were gone, but so were their tools. Karl came to the conclusion that they were delivering the order they talked about yesterday and opened the door to go outside.

The sun was out so he figured he was okay, no reason to be afraid of the forest people. The stories that Victoriano and Cedric told him had only said that there were ever problems at night, and Karl would make sure to stay away from the woods. 

He walked out.

* * *

Karl walked around the time square, he didn’t know if he was looking for the two boys he had stayed with the previous night or if he was just looking for someone else to fill his time. 

Victoriano and Cedric didn’t tell him how long they would be gone or where they were going so he figured he should make some new friends. After all, he had just arrived in town and he didn’t really want to leave anytime soon. 

**DO _NOT_ FORGET THEM**

A sudden wave of sadness rushed over Karl. Where was this memory from? His knees buckled and he hit the cobble road. Who was he forgetting? He couldn’t remember anything, his brain had forgotten everything from where he came but that wasn’t his fault was it? He didn’t want to forget anyone but there was no one to forget. Nobody lived in his head, at least not anymore.

A hand pulled him out of his thoughts. It was right in front of his face, palm up and ready to lend a helping hand. 

“Why are you crying?” The voice asked. 

“I.. I’m not sure.” Karl tried to offer a small smile to voice with a lift of his head and accepted the hand. 

Instead of letting go the man, boy, shook his hand, “I’m Theseus!” 

The name was familiar to Karl but he wasn’t sure why. “Nice to meet you Theseus! I’m Karl.” 

Theseus smiled and looked across the market. “Oh, those are my friends Henry and Luther. Do you want to come with us? We are going to look for frogs in the creek?” 

Karl thought for a moment, these were kids, but they invited him so he went anyway. 

They talked for a while on the way to the creek, Karl got to know them, Theseus, Luther, and Henry seemed close. He learned that they have been friends for years, they grew up together, they had fights but never stayed mad at each other for very long. 

“Where does your name come from?” Karl asked, without much thought.

“Oh,” Theseus paused and Karl got nervous, “My dad really liked Greek mythology!” He laughed and Karl let his shoulders relax, “My brothers are named Apollo and Orpheus as well.” 

Once again Karl felt like he remembered something, but nothing popped into mind but a faint feeling. 

Karl had been so into the conversation he didn’t notice where they were. When he looked up he saw the tall trees they were approaching. 

Why were they going to the forest? Didn’t these kids know how dangerous this was? What about the forest people?

“Oh, are we going in there..?” 

“Yeah! The river is really cool and there's all types of frogs and fish in it! And there’s always bees surrounding it because of all the flowers!” Henry spewled excitedly. 

Karl smiled at the sincerity of the interaction, it didn’t last long as he realized all the nice stuff was in the forest. The same forest that his friends (?) had warned him about, all the people that had died in there.

“I… I can’t go in there.” Karl mumbled, he felt like his legs were being swallowed by vines, like he couldn’t take another step. 

“Hey, that’s alright,” Henry took Karl’s hand and looked him in the eyes, “You don’t have to go, it’s fine!” 

Theseus put his hand on Karl’s shoulder, “Yeah, he’s right you can just go back to the village! Maybe find my brother Orpheus! I’m sure he would entertain you with something,” Theseus chuckled while giving Henry a certain look. It confirmed that they had been friends for years, no words spoken yet a whole conversation held. 

Karl admired their bond as he walked away, toward the town plaza.

He wondered if he ever had a bond with anyone, back in a time he couldn’t remember. 

**_S_____ Q______**

Karl had no idea what the letters meant and he panicked once more, why was his brain torturing him so much? If it wanted to remember then why did it forget? He wanted to be able to locate where he came from, he assumed it was a village much like this one. But how could he know? 

**REMEMBER**

Karl shoved his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe he could drown it out and it would go away? 

Karl sat on the floor slightly rocking back and forth as he tried to drown out the thoughts, memories? Karl had no idea, he just wanted them to go away. 

And then they did. The words went away and he was left feeling hollow yet full at the same time. 

A hand was in front of his face. Was Theseus back? Karl looked back up to see not Theseus but Edward. 

Edward. 

The guy that Karl has only heard bad things about. Everyone he’s talked to about him has said something that has made the man see off. From the things that Victoriano said to Cedric and even to the small conversation that he had had with Theseus and Henry. Everyone had bad things to say. 

Karl took the hand. Again. He took another hand. 

Karl had no idea why he decided to take Edward’s hand. It was against all of his best interests. The man had a reputation for being a god though, not a real god but a god in the sense that everyone loved him and that he was great at everything he did. Everything. 

“You don’t look so hot, maybe a bite to eat will clear your head? My treat.” 

Apparently everything included mind reading, as Karl tried to remember the last time he ate. He couldn’t remember. 

Standing next to him, Karl felt short. Really short. He let go of his hand and nodded. Maybe some food would make the words go away. 

This would be fine, he was just the man that could do everything…

* * *

Karl was surprised at how friendly Edward was. He talked about his trips and how he was always seeing new things, and how he always came home anyways because of the history of their town. He was charismatic. That’s the short and simple to it. 

And it was dangerous.

Charismatic people were dangerous, they could do as they pleased and because everyone liked them they didn’t have to worry about someone stopping them; they already had all the backup they needed. 

Yes, Karl understood why he was popular. 

Karl remembered the looks of the people he knew when they saw him, disgust and fear. Why did they fear him? 

Karl was smart, he could do the things he needed and he could be conniving. He figured he could get to know Edward, see what he had to offer. See what he was really like under that thick, thick wall of self pride and confidence. 

The look on his face was predatorial under all the smiling and welcoming glances. Karl saw the hunger and it shook him to the core. Maybe he could reschedule his plan to trick him for later... He had all the time in the world anyway, he didn’t need to leave this village. 

“I have to go, it was nice meeting you, Edward!” Karl rubbed his neck as he stood up from the table. 

He didn’t miss the glare that was shot at him when he turned.

* * *

After some wandering Karl found someone playing a guitar with nobody paying attention. Everyone who heard continued walking, not a single person stopped to listen to the man sing. So Karl sat and he listened. 

The song was truly beautiful, the string on the guitar moved perfectly.

When the song ended Karl stood with his hand out, “I’m Karl, that was a beautiful song!” 

“Hi!” The man stood, towering over Karl, “I’m Orpheus..” 

Karl was sure the shock was evident on his face, “I met your brother earlier, he told me to find you!” 

“Oh Lord, may I ask which brother it was?” 

“The blonde, he was younger than you, I believe.” 

“Ah, I figured,” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I would have been shocked if you had met my twin, he spends most of his time hiding away, working on some project..” 

The two talked for a while, Karl found that he quite enjoyed the company of Orpheus. Karl felt that he had once, long ago, read a story about the name. It wasn’t a clear memory though. 

The two talked until the sun started to set, sitting on the side of the cobblestone paths. Orpheus had been strumming his guitar while they chatted but stood immediately when he saw the position of the sun. 

“I, uh, need to find my little brother and his friends,” There was a bit of panic in his eyes but Karl didn’t know why. 

**They went into the forest.**

“Do you nee-” Karl cut himself off as he saw the three boys run up to Orpheus.

Orpheus quickly grabbed the boys by their wrists and pulled them away, toward the more house filled part of the village. By the time Karl turned away from where they disappeared to the whole town was empty, and Karl once again felt like his stomach was dangling off of a cliff by one hand. 

As he looked around he saw Victoriano and Cedric emerge from the forest, the fear was evident in the way that they walked and pushed the empty cart. 

Karl ran up to them and made eye contact with Cedric, “Oh my God, I’m glad you’re safe,” Cedric grabbed his hand, “Hurry up we have to get inside.”

They were in the blacksmith before the sun hit the tree line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to meet the characters!! 
> 
> Edward is Dream  
> Victoriano is Quackity  
> Apollo is Technoblade  
> Cedric is Sapnap  
> Orpheus is Wilbur  
> Henry is Tubbo  
> Theseus is Tommy  
> Luther is Ranboo


	5. What Happened to the Story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl turned the page expecting a new story. All he found were blank pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much @munoswordvomit For betaing!!! 
> 
> Sorry this is a filler chapter, I got a job and I have an application that is making me really anxious but be ready for next weeks chapter, I'm hoping it will finally get into the drama of the story!!!! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for supporting this story!

The next few days were peaceful, everyone seemed happy. Karl assumed this is what normalcy felt like but he couldn’t remember anything before he came to this village so he tried to shrug it off and learn from the pros. He was still staying with Victoriano and Cedric, but in order to try and be useful he had taken to working around the shop. He did anything he could, cleaning, cooking, running to the market to get anything they needed, anything. 

In all honesty he felt like a housewife, but he didn’t mind.

He spent a lot of time outside, never close to the forest, but around the town. Karl would talk to Theseus, Henry, and Luther as they walked down to the tree line and Karl would stop at the edge of the village. Theseus had been a tease about it but Karl didn’t mind, after watching them walk into the forest Karl would go find Orpheus, strumming his guitar somewhere in the middle of town. 

Karl had managed to avoid Edward since their last encounter, it had scared him to his core. 

Karl was waking up one morning to the sun in his eyes and Victoriano and Cedric already off working somewhere. He yawned and slipped out of the covers, his feet froze with the contact on the stone floor. 

The trek downstairs was short and Karl could already hear the banging of a hammer when he reached the bottom step. 

Within his first step into the room the banging stopped, “Good morning, sleepy head.” 

Karl laughed at the exaggerated voice coming from Cedric and looked around, Victoriano was silent with his head down at the table. “He didn’t sleep very well last night, something about a nightmare..” Cedric informed. 

“How the honk does he sleep through the banging?” 

“The same way you do silly.”

Karl blushed as he remembered he had just been sleeping through them working, even with the slight muffle of the floor it wasn’t much. 

“Oh,” Karl paused looking around, “What do you want to eat?”

The smile on Cedric’s lips made Karl feel nostalgic, “Anything you want, baby.”

Even though Cedric was laughing Karl couldn’t stop the blush that came with the name. He walked to the barrel with the food in it and pulled out the ingredients for porridge, it was easy and one of the only things Karl seemed to remember how to make. 

By the time he finished their breakfast Victoriano was sitting up again, he was still heavily leaning against the table but he was awake. Karl poured the food into three bowls and they all crowded into the two seat table. 

The conversation was mostly carried by Cedric and Victoriano but Karl would try to add where he could, he had been learning in the week he had been in the village but any past memory he had was becoming more and more far away instead of getting closer. 

They finished breakfast and Victoriano set his head back down, he must really have not slept great the night before. 

As soon as Cedric moved out of their shared booth Karl started to clean up. This is what he meant when he said he felt like a housewife. The two other men would work, making axes and cool swords and Karl would cook and clean and read all day. He didn’t mind, it felt normal, but it was something he felt like pointing out to himself. 

When Karl returned from the dishes he found Cedric leaning over Victoriano, silently talking to him. Karl found it endearing, he was trying to drag Victoriano up to get some work done but he wanted to hear none of it. 

Karl laughed as he slipped past them to run upstairs to grab a bag that he had apparently brought with him when he arrived at the village. It had a book in it that Karl loved reading. The story depicted the main character traveling through time and meeting all sorts of people and going on all sorts of adventures. 

Karl kinda envied him, he wanted to go on these cool adventures and meet all sorts of people but he couldn’t even remember anything before a week ago. 

Karl also liked how the stories would always end with this man going home to the people he loved, it would start with him in a new place and he would meet all sorts of people then he would get to the drama of the story and it would end with a trip to a dimension called the Inbetween, (A place Karl didn’t think he fancied) and finally the man would be with his lovers in a safe spot. 

When he got down the stairs and slid back into the booth both boys were up and banging the hammers. Karl admired their work as he read the book. 

He didn’t understand how it exactly worked, them making tools and all, but he had a plan to ask Cedric or Victoriano to teach him one day. He wanted to help out if he was going to be staying here for a while. The story Karl was currently reading about was about a certain Haunted Mansion. 

After the story about the Haunted Mansion Karl turned the page expecting a new story. All he found were blank pages. 

Where was the story?

Why did Karl have an unfinished story? 

Thoughts ran through Karl’s mind. What had happened to the main character? What happened to his lovers? Where were they all now? 

Why had the author of the book left it like that? Of course Karl hadn’t expected it to go on forever.. But the book still had pages left. 

Ok, he could deal with this, it would be fine. Karl opened the book to the beginning again and he read. He read the whole thing all over starting at the first story, the story of The Town that Never Was. 

And that’s what he did until the sound of the boys working stopped and he needed to make dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character List!! 
> 
> Edward is Dream  
> Victoriano is Quackity  
> Apollo is Technoblade  
> Cedric is Sapnap  
> Orpheus is Wilbur  
> Henry is Tubbo  
> Theseus is Tommy  
> Luther is Ranboo


	6. A Scream That Is Not My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation was shorter today and Karl watched out the window across the room as the sun was only mere inches above the trees. 
> 
> A scream. 
> 
> And another, and another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!!! Finally getting into some of the drama! Thank you all for sticking with me through this and dealing with my inability to write orderly.. 
> 
> This chapter was beta-ed by the wonderful @munoswordvomit! 
> 
> I would also like to throw out a warning for Character Death in this chapter, the fic is tagged with minor character death because none of the characters are actually the person from the DSMP and it is simply the same thing as Karl's tales episodes! The next few chapters should be tagged with the Character Death as well if you know what I'm throwing down >:D Have fun with your reading!

Dinner was going fine, Karl was still stuck in his head about the book but being shoved into a booth with Victoriano was a good enough distraction. This morning he was in the booth with Cedric since Victoriano was barely awake but now Cedric was the one struggling to hold his eyes open. 

The conversation was shorter today and Karl watched out the window across the room as the sun was only mere inches above the trees. 

A scream. 

And another, and another. 

Karl’s adrenaline pumped as he moved his head to try to locate where it was coming from. He basically jumped over Victoriano and shoved his way out of the door. The screams were coming from in front of him and he started sprinting. 

The forest. 

Karl barely thought twice as he made eye contact with Orpheus and realized who it was that was screaming. The boys weren’t home yet. Orpheus and Karl ran into the woods and Karl could hear Cedric and Victoriano trailing behind him. 

Karl had never been in the forest in his week that he had been in the town. The trees were thick and Karl would have gotten lost if he wasn’t following the screams of the children. Theseus, Henry, and Luther were in the forest and Karl would do whatever it took so that they didn’t join the forgotten souls. 

Cedric and Victoriano had caught up to Karl and Orpheus and they all made a sharp left as another scream resonated. 

In a clearing they ran into all three of the boys giggling quietly to themselves. 

Orpheus looked livid, “Why the _fuck_ are you three still out in the woods?”

Karl flinched slightly and backed up to Cedric. The adrenaline was wearing off and he realized where he was. In the middle of a forest where people had died, surrounded by trees. 

“We, uh,” Theseus looked around at the two boys he was previously enjoying his time with, “We were just having a screaming match.. We planned on coming home soon!” 

Karl’s head was spinning. The boys were alright. They weren’t dying and they weren’t screaming out of fear or pain. Two hands fell onto the sides of Karl's face, it was grounding. 

“Do you not see how dark it’s gotten?” The anger seeped out of each word Orpheus said. 

“I’m sorry, I-” Theseus stuttered and his eyes filled with tears. 

Karl pulled away slightly to look at the boys, his heart was hammering in his chest and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

“We were gonna come home soon!” Henry tried to reason with Orpheus. 

Karl looked up at the sky through the opening in the trees, it was dark.. So so very dark. His knees buckled. Cedric and Victoriano kneeled down next to him, they were talking lightly but Karl couldn’t process any of it. 

Shuffling in the trees caught everyone's attention, any conversation that was being held was cut short and the tension was so thick it could be cut through with a knife. Karl held his breath as he waited for their demise. 

The shuffling got closer and suddenly two people were walking through the shrubs. Orpheus sighed with relief, him being the first person to witness who it was that came out of the bush. 

Karl peeked out from between the two boys as they also turned around and saw Edward and another man. He didn’t relax at the site of Edward, and he definitely didn’t relax at the site of the man he didn’t recognize. 

“Hey, hey Karl,” Cedric grabbed his face again, “Listen ok? That is just Edward and Orpheus’ twin, Apollo.” 

Karl seemed to calm down at the mention of Orpheus and Theseus' family. He nodded. He didn’t trust Edward in the slightest and was wary of Apollo but he was glad to know that it wasn’t a murdered in the bushes.

“Uh, maybe we should get out of here..” Luther said looking around at the woods. 

Henry got closer to Luther and nodded. Everyone seemed to be in silent agreement and stood up, nobody got too far away from the group and they tried to turn back the way they came. 

The path behind them was gone. 

They had no idea how to get out and the forest only got darker as they walked. 

Karl had barely gotten his breathing under control as the group walked through the thick trees. Edward was walking far too close behind him and he felt like his heart may beat out of his chest. He felt safer knowing that Cedric and Victoriano were next to him but the forest was eerily quiet, any screaming from the previous nights gone. 

The crunching of the leaves under their feet was the only sound that could be heard, even the bugs that were supposed to be buzzing were silent. 

Karl could feel that Cedric was nervous, but he seemed to be distracted from the forest. There was something else bothering him but Karl didn’t know, they hadn’t talked about anything else. Victoriano might know..

He did. Victoriano could feel the tense anxiety coming off of Cedric. The way that Edward was behind them was making Cedric tense and nervous. The man had hurt Cedric beyond belief and Victoriano wanted nothing more than to punch him square in the face. Victoriano felt like Edward was doing it on purpose. He knew that Edward could sense the anxiety and fear rolling off of his two friends, Victoriano knew that Edward probably liked knowing he was causing them discomfort, it was powerful. 

Victoriano hated Edward even more. He wasn’t sure what interaction Karl had with Edward but he was sure that the forest wasn’t the only thing putting him off. 

Suddenly there was a crack of a branch a few feet back and Karl started sprinting. It was a reflex, he’d admit, but he had been on his toes since he had initially heard Tommy scream. A few people followed him: Cedric, Henry, Theseus, and of course Edward. 

Victoriano wasn’t with them... He was in the other group: Victoriano, Luther, Apollo, and Orpheus. 

How had they done this, they were just with each other. 

“Victoriano!” Cedric had yelled, there was a desperation in his voice that everyone around them could hear. 

His shout was shortly followed by one from Theseus, “Orpheus! Apollo!” 

“Luther!” Henry said, his scream wasn’t as loud as Cedric’s or Theseus’ but it was probably more filled with fear than either of the previous screams. 

Karl felt his stomach turn as he looked at Edward. The man had a weird look on his face, he seemed unbothered by the presence of the forest surrounding them while everyone else seemed to be so affected by it. Karl didn’t understand why Edwards was even in the woods to begin with or where he had come from.

* * *

Victoriano was surprised by the sudden vanish of his friends and the people he was with. They had all run off, and Victoriano just hadn’t reacted the same way. He was now walking in the group that hadn’t been as startled, it was Luther, Apollo, and Orpheus with him. He didn’t know any of them and Luther was just a kid. He needed to get him out of here. 

The group had been periodically yelling names but none of them seemed particularly scared, Orpheus seemed to be the most worried, he was calling for Theseus endlessly. Victoriano himself had called out to Karl and Cedric but there was no return of the noise. 

Victoriano heard a branch snap again and this time Orpheus and Luther ran, it had shocked Victoriano to be sure, they hadn’t run the first time.. 

He was left alone with Apollo. 

The only reason that Victoriano had known any of the names of the people in the group was Karl, he had talked about each individual and what they were like when Karl would enjoy their company. 

One person who Karl hadn’t mentioned was Apollo. 

The man had left Victoriano with a strange feeling. Why hadn’t he run like Orpheus and Henry? Why hadn’t Victoriano run? Maybe he thought it would only cause problems.. Maybe it was because he knew that he was okay, okay to stay in the woods a little longer. 

Strange. 

Karl had been shook to his core when he realized they were surrounded by trees. Cedric didn’t look too far off from that. 

Victoriano continued with Apollo aimlessly. He didn’t talk much, but Victoriano would probably have started a conversation with him if he hadn’t been so caught up in his thoughts. 

Why wouldn’t he be bothered by the forest that had haunted their town for more years than he had been alive. Especially with a man he had known for less than an hour. 

Victoriano’s thoughts drifted to Cedric, the man was practically shaking in his steel toed boots, it was a new sight for Victoriano. 

**Edward**

Cedric was in a group with Edward, the man he had been afraid of for years, and Karl didn’t seem to have fond memories of him either. Victoriano heard a crunch from behind him and suddenly the world was turning black. He felt his stomach and sure enough there was a warm substance seemingly leaking out of him. 

His final thoughts were of Cedric, the man that Victoriano himself had saved from his own demise, the man Victoriano had dragged miles and miles away from their home to distract him from an old bully. 

He fell with his knees on the ground, a cough made blood come out of his mouth and he made a sour expression at the taste. 

Where had Apollo gone? Had he gotten away safe? Victoriano hoped so.

A small chuckle escaped his mouth at the idea of seeing this stoic man running for his life.

The last thing he heard before his pulse stopped was a shout from behind some trees, 

“Vic please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, I see you made it all the way to the end, I hope this chapter is satisfactory to you!
> 
> I would also like to say that I am keeping it very on-brand with Big Q's character dying first? Like, very smart move on my part :D
> 
> I enjoyed it and I want to give a special thank you to the amazing @RandomFanfictions and @munoswordvomit once again, I would not be able to write this fic without you and you are both so amazing! Thank you so so much!
> 
> Updated Character List!   
> Karl is Karl  
> Edward is Dream  
> Apollo is Technoblade  
> Cedric is Sapnap  
> Orpheus is Wilbur  
> Henry is Tubbo  
> Theseus is Tommy  
> Luther is Ranboo
> 
> hehe im so sorry
> 
> Comment if you think you can figure out the theme of the Forest? I have already picked one and I'm trying to hint at it in the chapter but idk if it's coming through right or not!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not shipping the real people! This is their characters on the DSMP and their canon relationship as fiances. I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> I want to clarify the characters for the story, just so you can kind of imagine it better!   
> Karl is Karl  
> Edward is Dream   
> Victoriano is Quackity   
> Apollo is Technoblade  
> Cedric is Sapnap  
> Orpheus is Wilbur   
> Henry is Tubbo  
> Theseus is Tommy


End file.
